


Grumpy Bucky meets Sweet Steve

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes is a tease, Bucky is an actual child in the morning, Fast Food, First Dates, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Needy Bucky Barnes, POV Alternating, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve has glasses, Steve keeps calling Bucky "Grumpycat"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had an awful day and that dumbass bumps into him.<br/>That dumbass turns out to be the hottest dumbass Bucky's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a long day for Bucky. Everyone at work was getting on his nerves and that gave him the biggest headache he ever had. He was drained and he couldn’t wait to get home and directly go to sleep. But his stomach was crying for help and Bucky was way too exhausted to cook something. He stopped at the closest fast-food restaurant. He thought that every customer and employee was probably annoyed by his grumpy look and actions. He was being a total dick, he had to say. He wasn’t smiling and he spat out his order, angry. He had no time for this, all he wanted was to go in his little apartment and enjoy the silence.  
Bucky was waiting in the line when someone bumped into him. He turned around, ready to make a comment about that dumbass who couldn’t see straight. But his words got stuck in his throat. The guy in front of him was the most intriguing thing. His blonde hair was perfectly cut, shorter on the sides but longer on the top. He had blue, soft eyes, framed by dark square-shaped glasses. His lips looked soft and his jaw was defined. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray button down that let Bucky see his muscles through it.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” The stranger said, showing his perfect white smile.  
Bucky was struck, he never saw someone that looked that good yet so genuine. Bucky thought he was making the worst first impression ever. He knew his black suit and tie were fitting him well, but his hair was messy and he was frowning. He decided he was too tired to care, anyway. The guy could have been the love of his life, tonight he was too exhausted to give a shit.  
“It’s alright, pal.” Bucky mumbled, turning around. He had to admit he was regretting his rough look and attitude; he could have flirted with the guy if only he was feeling better.  
“Hey, hum, sorry to interrupt your grumpy time but can I―”  
Bucky gave the kind of look that said What do you mean by that, loser? To the stranger. Bucky had enough of social contact for the day, or maybe even the week.  
“Sorry, that was rude and that was absolutely not what I wanted to say. You seem really upset. Can…Can I buy you a drink to relax?” The guy was trying his best to talk low and slowly, to stay calm. Bucky appreciated that. His voice wasn’t disturbing or noisy like everyone else’s. He decided that the guy had tried enough, maybe Bucky could try a little bit too.  
“Yeah, that was for sure rude, but so was I. I’d like that, sure.” Bucky said, smiling with his lips closed, but he thought that was a start.  
“I’m Steve, by the way.” The stranger said, reaching out his hand to Bucky.  
“James. But everybody calls me Bucky.” Bucky shook it, taking his time to feel Steve’s palm and fingers in his.  
Bucky took his order and tried to smile to the employee while Steve was still ordering. After Steve got his food, they walked to a table near the windows. They sat down in front of each other, and Bucky felt Steve’s long legs under the table. He wasn’t ready yet for physical contact.  
“So, Bucky, what happened today? You look really exhausted, man.” Steve asked, biting in his hamburger.  
“Humpf, everything. Everyone was on my nerves today. It was just a bad day, you know how it is.” Bucky exhaled, the tiredness coming back.  
Steve encouraged him to talk a little bit more, and surprisingly, Bucky did. He already trusted the guy, which was something new for him. He felt secure to talk and express himself, which was something new too. Soon, he was feeling better and they started to talk about their life. Bucky learned that Steve was working in a gym and that he was living in Brooklyn. The gym explained the body and Brooklyn explained the accent. They both had finished their food for a good 20 minutes when Steve looked at his watch.  
“Oh. I’m going to be late! I really have to go, Bucky. I’m sorry, I wish I could have stayed with you.” The words made Bucky shiver. He wished Steve could stay too. “Maybe we could do this again, this time, as a date?” Steve asked, shy.  
Oh. That was it. Bucky was too scared to ask, he kept wondering if Steve was into him too. He didn’t hesitate.  
“Sure, I’d love that.” Bucky smiled.  
“I like that smile, I wish I could see it more.” Steve said, kissing Bucky quickly on the cheek before leaving fast and waving at Bucky when he got outside.  
“Maybe you will.” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

 

Oh shit. Bucky was daydreaming after Steve left, but he realized that Steve hadn’t left his number. And Bucky didn’t give his to Steve. How would they…? Shit. It was enough to make Bucky go back to his grumpy state of mind. He waited a few minutes before leaving, just to see if Steve noticed and came back. He didn’t. Maybe he didn’t want to see him for real. But when he got up, he noticed Steve napkin. There were scribbles on it.  
Bucky,  
This was fun.  
Call me,  
Steve.  
His cellphone number was written just under it. Bucky smiled, relieved. He saved the number in his contact list and went out. He was feeling better than before but he was still exhausted. The day was over for him, even if it was 6pm.  
He got up in the morning, took his shower and wondered when was the right time to call Steve. He would have called him right away, but he knew it was better to wait a little. But it was Saturday and he wanted to see Steve soon. It was rare he liked someone like that. He decided to text him instead.  
Hey Steve, it’s Bucky. Was wondering if you were free tonight?  
Steve answered immediately.  
Would love to see you tonight. What do you have in mind?  
Bucky didn’t even know. He thought he had more time to think about it.  
Is dinner too simple?  
Steve replied with an address and a time.  
Dress nicely. See you there, Bucky.  
Bucky was excited already. He had 10 hours to kill in between and the day seemed long. He couldn’t wait. He took a shower, put his hair up in a bun, taking his time to do it well. He found his best outfit: a black shirt with a black jacket. Everything black. It made him look mysterious and powerful. A little bit naughty and villain too. People loved it, Bucky knew it. Natasha had told him enough time he looked “fucking hot” in that outfit. He was sure it would make Steve want him. He couldn’t wait to see Steve. Whatever he was wearing, Bucky knew Steve would look dangerously hot.  
Bucky drove to the restaurant and has soon as he got out of the car, he saw Steve. He was balanced on his bike. A motorcycle? Damn, that was hot as hell. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt under, and a dark red bowtie. He was both adorable and sexy. Bucky walked to him and kissed his right cheek.  
“Hi.” Steve whispered their face close.  
“Hey. You look gorgeous, Steve.” Bucky smiled.  
“You should have a look at yourself, Bucky. You’re the sexiest thing I’ve seen since a long time.”  
Bucky laughed, shy. He wasn’t used to it. Steve was admiring the view, Bucky could feel it. He was trying to hide his left hand. He knew Steve hadn’t seen it yet. Yesterday, he was wearing gloves. Today, everyone could see his metallic hand. Steve noticed.  
“Don’t you dare hide it. I don’t know the story behind it but I’m sure the rest of the arm is gorgeous. Just like the rest of you.” Steve took Bucky’s left hand, kissing each finger.  
Bucky didn’t say a think, but smiled while they walked to the restaurant, hand in hand. 

 

“So, you work at a gym?” Bucky asked, while they were eating.  
“Yeah, I used to be in the army but I got hurt. My eyes used to work perfectly fine. But… war. I’m just trying to help people feel better about their body. I like training, too.”  
Yeah, I can tell. Bucky answered in his head.  
“I like the glasses though.”  
Steve laughed. It was his time to be shy.  
“Hey, you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but… Can I know what happened to your arm?” Steve said, hesitating.  
Bucky never liked talking about his arm, but Steve was asking so well and his voice was so caring he couldn’t refuse anything.  
“You’re not the only one who has been in the army, you know. I lost my arm there. Got a prosthetic, then got send to work at the headquarters. You know, the brain behind the guns.” Bucky was trying to get rid of the tension he felt between them. He didn’t want to ruin the date because of this stupid arm, again.  
“Oh. I wish you could show it to me. Just curious about the rest of it.” Steve winked.  
"That’s a euphemism. I hope so, at least." Bucky thought.

 

Steve was walking Bucky to his car. They had a great night and Bucky didn’t want to rush things.  
“So, let’s do that again?” Bucky asked.  
“Absolutely. It was almost perfect.”  
“Almost?” Bucky was confused. To him, everything was incredibly perfect tonight. Even the arm thing went well.  
Steve cupped Bucky’s cheek in his hands and kissed Bucky’s lips tenderly. Bucky wasn’t surprised, Steve was a great kisser. He didn’t know how much time they stood there, making out, but it still left him wanting more when Steve stepped back.  
“Now it is. Goodnight, Bucky.”  
And just like that, Steve walked away, jumped on his bike and drove into the night. Damn, that guy knew how to make an impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve shows up to Bucky's appartment, Bucky decides to leave an impression on the guy.

So this happened.   
After the date, Bucky just couldn’t think straight. He was under the spell. While he was driving back home, Bucky remembered every little detail of Steve. His facial expressions, the way everything Bucky said sounded so funny to him, the way he threw his head back and grabbed his left boob when something was making him laugh. He thought about the physical contact they had during the dinner. Steve’s legs intertwined with Bucky’s, his light brushes on Bucky’s hand. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling he forgot a long time ago when he thought about Steve kissing him. Him kissing Steve. He felt like a teenager. Damn, he did kiss guys before, even girls. It’s not like it was his first date. But there was something different about Steve. Steve was easy-going, it was simple to be with him. Bucky already felt at home with Steve, and Bucky never felt like that with someone.   
He wished he could still be with him. The night wasn’t over and even though he didn’t want to fuck anything up, he wanted to see Steve. He didn’t to have sex with him, no, he just wished he could chat with him and maybe cuddle a little. Just like teenagers. But it’s not what you do on a first date, right? You don’t go to somebody else’s place just because you “miss them”. Bucky barely even know the guy. Calm down, horny child. Still, he had to resist his urge to call Steve.   
Just go to sleep, forget about it. Bucky thought.   
He got into the building, decided to take the stairs to calm him down a little bit. He was climbing the stairs when someone cleared his throat behind him. He turned around and was half-surprised half-happy to see the one person he wanted desperately to see tonight: Steve. Steve was still wearing his suit but there was something slightly different in the way Steve looked. Bucky couldn’t figure it out yet.   
“Hey Bucky. I know it’s super lame and might even be a little creepy, but I kinda missed you already. And I kinda wanted to kiss you again. Or just see you, really.”   
Oh. Bucky instantly knew what was different. Need. Steve needed Bucky. Thinking about that made Bucky smile. Someone was eager to see him, even if they just spent the night together. That was another first time.   
“I was feeling the same way. I was holding myself back from driving to your place because it thought you would think I’m a creep.” Bucky said, walking slowly towards Steve.  
“Well, maybe we’re both creeps. Who knows.” Steve was feeling playful, Bucky could feel it in his smile and naughty gaze. Bucky hopped in whatever game Steve was playing.   
“Why did you come here, again?” Bucky was 3 foot away from Steve now, and even though nobody said it was going to be like that, Bucky decided to talk the lead. He just didn’t want to rush things. He wanted to make whatever they had slow and good, he wanted to take the time to know Steve, to go on plenty of other dates, he wanted to make this great. He knew Steve wanted the same, he could feel that even though he was playing, Steve was just acting. He wouldn’t actually rush things. It was not another one night stand. They both knew without saying anything. It was like that between them.   
“I said I wanted to kiss you, Bucky.” Steve took his time to answer, putting a little bit more attention on the way he pronounced kiss. The word itself sounded like the action and Bucky just fucking wanted those lips on his. But he had to resist, he liked teasing Steve.   
“Oh, I see. Is that just something you want or something you crave?” Bucky was so close to Steve he just had to whisper. He knew he was doing something dangerous, he was starting a fire he wasn’t sure he wanted to extinguish, or even if he could.   
“Isn’t it the same thing?” Steve had trouble talking, his voice was cracking and his words were coming out one at a time, as if Steve was thinking really hard to say a simple sentence.   
“Oh no, sweetheart. A craving is far more intense. You just can’t fight it.” Bucky had his right cheek close to Steve’s left. He wasn’t touching him but he could tell it was hard for Steve to stay still. Exactly what Bucky wanted.   
“Well. Then we’ll say it’s a craving. For sure I can’t fight it.”   
As soon as Steve exhaled his last words, Bucky took his head with both of his hands, pressing the cold metal on his neck and jawline, he rushed his lips on Steve’s. It was the most intense, passionate kiss Bucky ever gave. He pushed Steve in the wall behind him, pressing his hips against Steve’s. Bucky could tell that Steve was overwhelmed, tying his fingers in Bucky’s bun while the other hand was on Bucky’s metallic arm. Bucky thought that Steve had something for his arm, weirdly. He had to use that advantage, because it seemed to be one, for once.   
Bucky pulled back eventually, against his own will, whispered in Steve’s ear.  
“Well, now I think you’re satisfied.”   
And he left, climbing the stairs fast. He look one last time at Steve, who was still panting, eyes wide open, his perfectly coiffed hair messy, just like Steve had wanting to make it all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to visit Steve at work.
> 
> (Steve POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue this one or...?

Steve was still standing in the building’s lobby. It had been a few minutes since Bucky ran away and yet he couldn’t just leave. He was stuck to the floor, his lips still tasting like Bucky. Damn, that guy wanted to make him swear, which Steve never did, usually. Steve had blue eyes, he looked at them every day in the morning, still Bucky’s were different. Maybe it was because of his dark brown hair that contrasted. They seemed more intense, more piercing. And the way Bucky had teased him. Dear Lord, that was the hottest thing Steve has ever seen. Fuck, that guy knew how to make an impression.   
He finally gathered himself to go back home. The ride calmed him down, the cold wind made him forget about Bucky’s soft lips yet hard kisses.   
“Steve for Fuck’s sake, stop thinking about him.” Steve said out loud, hoping this would convince him. But nothing would do, not even sleep. 

 

Steve hadn’t heard anything from Bucky in a few days and he didn’t call or text him either. They probably both though it was better to let each other breathe after that intense make out session. After all, they wanted to take things slow. That definitely wasn’t taking things slow. Steve was relieved he had to work every day, that way, he had no time to think about Bucky. All day, he helped different types of people to plan their workout and encourage them in their workout.   
On the Thursdays, Steve was working late. It was a 24/7 kind of gym and Thursdays were days where Steve work until late in the night. There was no personal training but he was at the front desk, helping customers or just being sure everything was going well. He was looking down at the computer, planning some things ahead when he noticed a guy standing in front of him, leaning in. He looked up. Bucky. Bucky smiled at Steve’s surprise.  
“Didn’t expect me here, didn’t you?” Bucky was laughing now. Oh, how he wanted to hear that sound every minute of every day.  
“Yeah, well…no. But I’m glad you’re here now. What… What do you need?” Steve was trying his best not to look at Bucky’s body. He had never seen him in something else than suits, which were very hot and classy on Bucky. But just right now, Bucky was wearing a black t-shirt, tight at the chest and the arms and a matching black cap. He guessed he was wearing black shorts and black sneakers. Bucky wasn’t the most colorful guy but the black was definitely his color. Steve could see all the girls looking at him with desire, and the man with both envy and jealousy. His left arm was showing more than ever, and Steve loved it, surprisingly. He didn’t really know why he was that attracted to a piece of metal. But the red star on the shoulder helped too. He loved that Bucky had the guts to style his prosthetics.   
“I need you to help me. I know it’s pretty late, but I thought you could show me around, work out with me maybe even. I would pay you, of course.” Bucky was planning something, Steve could tell. His gaze was wild.   
“Huh, yeah. Just give me five minutes, will you?” Steve ran to the employee room, begging his co-worker to help him. The girl, Maria, knew how much he liked the guy, damn he was only talking about him, so she accepted.   
Steve came back and admired Bucky while he couldn’t see him. He was both incredibly hot and adorable. He was so big yet so small. It was weird, but he was the cutest thing Steve had wanted to cuddle with, yet he wanted to fuck the hell out of that man. Mixed feelings he liked.   
“I’m all yours, Bucky. Come on.”   
Bucky followed him. They walked around and joked around, and then finally decided to actually work out. Steve was impressed at how strong Bucky was. He knew Bucky was impressed by Steve as well, he knew the impression he could make on people. And he felt pretty confident about his body. He had reasons.   
After a good sweat, both of the boys were exhausted but didn’t want to leave each other. Steve’s day was done and he proposed to go back to his apartment. Bucky followed him with his car.   
“Do you want to take a shower?” Steve asked.  
“Yes. If you don’t mind.”   
Steve shivered at the thought of Bucky’s body.   
“Then go first. I’ll go after. We could maybe watch a movie or something?” Steve was trying to act relaxed, even though he still felt a little nervous around Bucky. He was intimidating, he had to admit.   
While Bucky was in the shower, Steve prepared a little snack for the movie. 

“Steve! Can I borrow some clothes? I’m…” he walked in the living trying to hide his metal arm. Steve admired the curve of his abs, the line that traced the side of his hips, his broad shoulders. Even with the arm and the scars, he looked beautiful. Bucky noticed that Steve was staring and looked like a little kid.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come out, they…” He was talking about the scars.  
Steve hurried to Bucky, asking with his eyes if he could touch. Bucky hesitated but nodded. Steve traced the lines from his shoulder to his chest, started to kiss each and every one.   
“Steve.” Bucky was breathing loudly, and he pushed Steve’s head back. “I’m sorry, I’m… not used to it.”   
Steve nodded. He understood perfectly. He still took Bucky’s hand and led him to his bedroom.   
“Take whatever you need.” He left the room, giving Bucky personal space.   
He came back a few minutes with a red sweater and black sweatpants. How could he look that good in sweatpants? Steve escaped to the bathroom, that was just too much for him.   
He came back to Bucky sitting on the couch, a book in his hands.  
“I hope you don’t mind, I found it on the shelves.” Bucky closed the book and put it back on the shelves behind the couch.   
“No it’s fine.” Steve said as he sat down, his legs touching Bucky’s and started the movie.   
Bucky put his arm on Steve’s shoulders and Steve leaned in, so that he would rest on Bucky’s chest.   
“This is my new favorite sweater. I like the red on you.” Steve said, playing with the fabric, rubbing it between his fingers.   
“Then maybe it’s time I start needing your clothes more.” 

 

Thirty minutes into the movie, which no one was really listening to, too preoccupied about the contact of the other’s body on theirs, Bucky pressed stop. He sat straight, looking at Steve.   
“You know what, I haven’t paid you for tonight’s session.” He smiled, naughty.   
And just like that, he kissed Steve. Softly, this time. He was taking his time, discovering Steve. Steve was playing in his hair, undoing the loose bun Bucky had made for the gym. Bucky’s hands were running up and down Steve’s back and arms. They kissed until their lips were red.   
Bucky pulled back.   
“I like those glasses, a lot. But it’s better when they’re not in the way.” He winked and laid his head on Steve’s thighs, letting him play with his hair as they continued to watch the movie.   
“That was a good paycheck. I hope they’ll all look like this.” Steve whispered, not even sure if Bucky heard.   
Bucky laughed loudly.   
“Only if you earn it, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke up before Bucky, but the room was still dark. It was still night. Good god, that man had never a moment where he looked awful. Even in the middle of the night after a few hours asleep on an old couch, Bucky still looked perfect. Bucky ‘life is a photoshoot’ Barnes Steve said to himself, and laughed. That had a great sound to it. He didn’t want to wake him up and anyway, Steve wasn’t working the next morning and he didn’t know Bucky’s schedule. Steve guessed Bucky would wake up if he had to, he seemed like the kind of guy who didn’t need any alarm in the morning to wake up. He still got up and laid a kiss on Bucky’s temple, just to see if he would wake up, which he did, just as Steve planned. the army stopped every soldier from deep sleep.   
“What?” Bucky’s voice was low and husky. The kind of voice men have when they are either sleepy or horny.   
“Just thought you would be more comfortable in a real bed. Come on, get up.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and led the man who was groaning to the bedroom. They were both too tired to change so they slept with their clothes on. Bucky laid on his left side, already closing his eyes, and Steve cuddled against his chest. Bucky was already asleep but Steve smiled wide when Bucky put his arm on his side and pulled Steve closer. He intertwined his fingers with Bucky’s and fell asleep immediately. 

Once again, Steve woke up first. They were still in the same position; Bucky had his nose in Steve’s neck. Steve turned around without waking him up, he just wanted to look at him. Take the time to admire the line of hair on his forehead, the strands of hair falling on his eyes. The lines of his nose, the definition of his cheekbones and his jawline, his pink lips, so kissable. He wanted to kiss every part of Bucky’s body, tenderly. He decided that he missed Bucky enough now and that he wanted him to be awake. He started kissing him. On the forehead, the eyes, the nose, the cheeks, the lips. He traced his jawline with soft kisses, reaching the place where the neck, the ear and the jaw met and there, found his favorite spot.   
“Wake up, Bucky bear.” He didn’t really know why he called him like that, but it sounded cute at the moment. Bucky groaned, frowning. He was definitely a grumpy man, and particularly a grumpy sleeper. Mornings would be hard, yet so adorable.   
“Get up, lazy bones!” Bucky was trying to escape the kisses, hiding under the duvet, turning around, hitting Steve with the pillow. Eventually, Steve was tired of losing the battle so he climbed on Steve, siting on his hips and held both of Bucky’s arms up, next to his head. He started attacking Bucky with kisses and Bucky was trapped, he couldn’t escape Steve now. He was fully woken up now, looking at Steve with wide blue eyes. Steve stopped, looked at Bucky, intrigued.  
“What?” Steve hissed, acting angry.  
“You look really hot like that, Steve.” Bucky was both surprised and playful now. Steve must have made an effect on him to wake him up from his grumpy time, as Steve called it.   
Steve thought that Bucky wasn’t used to being controlled. He always liked to be the one in charge, he was the one initiating the physical contacts mostly, he was the dominant type. So seeing Steve controlling was probably weird. But Bucky seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he discovered he didn’t hate it after all.   
“I’m super hungry, let’s make breakfast!” Steve jumped out of bed, he was scared something else happened if he had stayed there, sitting on top of Bucky. He wanted it but it was not the time yet.  
Steve got the pan, the bowls and the ingredients to make eggs and pancakes while Bucky got up. Steve was trying his best to concentrate on the cooking instead of the man behind him scratching his beard. He could feel and hear Bucky walking towards him and he craved his touch. Bucky ran his fingers on Steve’s hips and joined them in front of Steve’s bellybutton. He kissed his way from Steve’s neck to the corner of his mouth and groaned to make Steve turn his head so he could kiss his lips. He laid his chin on his right shoulder.   
“Am I disturbing you, sweetheart?” Bucky whispered, laugh in his voice.  
“No. Well, it’s just hard to concentrate a little now.” Steve said, holding Steve arms. He didn’t want Bucky to think Steve wanted him to leave. He was feeling good, really good. Safe.   
While Steve made the food, Bucky was acting like a needy child. Mornings had this effect on him, he would learn that later. In the mornings, Bucky was grumpy first but then craving for attention, like a child. Steve thought that was adorable. The man who at night was dangerously wild and controlling was acting like a grumpy needy kid when the morning came. He was making sure Bucky’s needs were fulfilled though. Bucky had sat down on the kitchen counter but every time Steve walked close to him, he would kiss him or make sure he touched him. Every time Bucky requested a kiss or a hug, Steve would give it to him. It was adorable, seeing this 6’2’’ buff, rough yet classy man sitting on his countertop. He loved that.   
“Come sit down at the table, grumpy cat, food’s ready!” He liked calling Bucky pet names, it was contrasting his looks.   
Bucky sat next to Bucky and held on to his arm, pressing his cheek on his biceps, groaning. Steve laughed.   
“You’re such a kid! Who thought I would have to date a baby.” Steve was laughing.  
Bucky looked up, confused. Steve looked at him too, trying to understand the change of expression in Bucky’s face.  
“I’m… We’re dating now? Am I… Am I your boyfriend?” Bucky’s voice was both excited and scared.  
Oh damn. Steve said that lightly, without even thinking what that meant. But he thought that yes, Steve was considering Bucky his boyfriend. He had known Bucky for about two weeks now, it was a short time but they had spent a lot of time together and had plenty of dates and time to know each other. He felt like he really knew Bucky well. This is how he felt, he really liked Bucky. He definitely wanted more.   
“Yeah, well, if you want to. I’d like that.” Steve smiled, hesitant.   
Bucky’s eyes lit up and his smiled got wider than Steve had ever seen.  
“I think I’d like that too.”   
Steve was so happy he completely forgot about the eggs and the pancakes on the plates and kissed his new boyfriend until their lips were swollen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky looks back at what he got when he got Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i just wanted to wrap everything up...   
> I really enjoyed writing this story, thanks for the support! :)

5 years later…

 

Bucky never thought it would have ended like that. He never thought that an awful day would lead to the best years of his life.   
This morning, he had woken up with Steve curled up in his arms, Bucky’s palms on his man’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. He would never get used to mornings like that. He would never get used to seeing Steve every day, to kissing him goodnight, to be loved by such a wonderful man. This morning, Steve had turned around and just stared at Bucky. Straight in the eyes. There were days like that. They both didn’t believe they had found each other. They didn’t even know how long they’ve been staring at each other, but they stopped when they heard footsteps behind they door and suddenly they were attacked by two little pair of hands.   
Yeah, that was something new too. Kids. Bucky never thought he would have kids, or even love kids. Damn, he adored these. It had been a year since Sarah and George were with Bucky and Steve. They had decided to name them like one of their parents each and weirdly, Sarah looked a lot like Bucky and George like Bucky, as if they decided to prank their dads. Sarah was grumpy and bossy. She liked to tell her brother what to do and when and she was usually in a bad mood. George was easy. He loved to play with his dads and he was laughing a lot, smiling at stranger and waving when they left. He was already talking a lot, and fast, even if he was 4. The twins were jumping on their dads and these were trying to hold them down to attack them with kisses. Eventually, everybody just ended up laughing and tickling each other. Bucky looked at his three favorite people in the world. A tall, blonde dork who was always sweet and loving, a grumpy little brown-haired girl, and a smiling little angel. He never thought he would love that many people that hard. Hell, he never even thought he could love one person like that.   
“So, breakfast it is? I’ll cook, come on kids, let’s leave Grumpy Daddy alone!” Steve said, holding one kid in each arm, leaving the room. Bucky followed the family, mouthing “I’m not grumpy” at Steve when he looked around.   
“Daddy is a grumpycat, right kids?”   
The kids laughed and shouted a loud “Yes!”  
Bucky sighed. He stood up at the counter, observing his two little kids and his big kid. Steve would always be a childish man, and Bucky would always be the responsible, serious one. But he loved that. His family made him feel younger, alive. He helped the kids put on the table and he kissed Steve on the cheek when he walked past him.   
“I love you, my Sweet Steve.” He whispered in his ear.  
“I adore you, my Grumpy Bucky.” Steve laughed.  
After all, he was still a grumpy man.


End file.
